Victorian
by Lacey Parker
Summary: Neji and Hinata fluff piece. Not your thing? Don't read.


Not Japanese, not male, don't own Naruto.  That said, written for Chibi_me_Z on the NarutoMangaReturns MSN group.

~@~

Neji adjusted his tie for the billionth time in ten minutes.  It was almost time.  Lee stood behind him, braiding back his hair.  It had surprised everyone when Lee asked Neji to be his best man, especially with their past.  Straightening his tie once more, he waited while Lee wound an elastic band around the end of his braid before turning and pulling his friend into a hug.  Pulling back, he smiled, a rare occurrence that was becoming more common every day.

"I can't believe its finally happening."  Neji's smile grew larger at Lee's comment.  He really couldn't believe it either.  Who would have thought that Sakura would accept Lee's proposal?  He certainly hadn't.  He thought she only saw Lee as an acquaintance, a goal to strive for, but it appeared he'd been wrong.  Well, it wasn't the first time.  He'd been wrong about Hinata, too.

She'd been so meek, so frightened.  But then, when they fought in the preliminaries their first Exam something happened.  Neji could still pinpoint the exact moment she changed: it was when that kid…that Naruto called out to her.  He'd given her new hope, changed her attitude, something Neji hadn't thought possible.  He liked her determination, though, even if it scared him.  He lashed out at her, attempting to kill her, just because she could change when he couldn't.  These days, he was filled with regret over the whole ordeal, something else he hadn't ever thought possible.

It had started when he'd been in the hospital, recovering from his bout with Kidoumaru, stuck in bed day after day.  Tenten had come by a couple of times a day, making sure he was okay.  She was like the glue that held their fractured vase of a team together.  Then Hinata had come in, and sat by his bedside.  She brought a pimpernel the first day.  She sat there while he lay on the bed.  There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence, then she left.  Just like that, she left.  The next day, she came back, this time with a camellia.  Again, there was a tense silence while she sat next to him.  He turned his head to look at her, readying himself to speak, but she stood, quietly, and left.  It was two weeks before she came into his room again.  During that time, he found his thoughts drifting toward his shy cousin more and more each day.  It was the day before he was going to be released that she finally came back, this time bearing buttercups.  His eyes softened when he saw her walk through the door, one hand shoved in her pocket, the other timidly holding a tiny bouquet of yellow flowers.  She quickly put them in the empty glass and sat down.

"I'm…sorry I haven't come by lately."  Hinata was apologizing to him.  Not really anything new, the girl was always apologizing for something, but this time, it didn't seem as annoying as normal.  He smiled at her, for the first time in years, trying to ease her obvious discomfort.  She risked a glance at his face, smiling back quickly then blushing furiously.

"It's alright, Hinata-sama."  His voice was soft, gentle, just like their family's fighting style, but he meant no harm with his words.  She looked up at him again, pale blush painting her cheeks most attractively.  He closed his eyes peacefully, drifting into slumber.  Just before he fell completely under sleep's spell, he heard Hinata's quiet voice again.

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san."  Did he imagine the kiss on his cheek?  His mind replayed the moment until sleep claimed him.

When he was released from the hospital, he took his flowers with him, all three bouquets.  On his way back to the Hyuuga compound, he stopped into a flower shop.  The blonde behind the counter smiled at him, friendly and open.  She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place her.  Looking around the shop, a smile broke across his face.  The blonde noticed the three bouquets in his hand and grinned.

"Lucky!"  At Neji's perplexed stare, she elaborated.

"Well, these," she held up the pimpernel, "are for change.  And these," she held up the camellia, "are for gratitude.  But these…" the buttercups were last, "are for memories of childhood.  What did you do to deserve these?"

Neji wasn't sure, but he was glad.  He vowed to thank Hinata for it.  Turning his attention back to the blonde now standing next to him, he asked the only question he could think of.

"What flower means thankfulness?"  The blonde's smile grew impossibly larger, and she walked over to a refrigerator full of flowers.  She reached inside and pulled out a bundle of tall yellow flowers and held them out to Neji, who took them gratefully.

"These are agrimonies.  They should be what you're looking for."  At his nod, she went back to the register.  He paid for the small bundle and left, once again on his way to the Hyuuga homestead.

As he walked through the ornate gates, his head automatically tilted up to look at the rooftops, as it had since he was much younger.  Deciding on a left instead of his usual right, Neji soon found himself outside a familiar dojo.  A sound from inside, a quiet gasp, caught his attention.  Curious, he peeked inside to see Hinata falling on her adorable behind.  Stepping into the wooden room, he swiftly walked over to her and held out his hand, forgetting that the flowers were grasped in his fist.  Hinata stared, pale eyes flickering from his hand to his face.  Neji looked down at his own hand and blushed, something that never happened.  He quickly put the flowers behind his back and extended the other hand.  Hinata giggled, taking it and standing.  Stepping back from her, Neji held the flowers out toward her.  Blush once more colouring her cheeks, Hinata took them and smiled.

"What are these for, Neji-nii-san?"

"Well, you see…the girl at the flower shop said these meant thankfulness, and I am.  Thankful, that is.  You came to visit me.  So, thank you, Hinata-sama."  Neji turned abruptly and nearly ran from the dojo, heading to his own apartment.  Hinata stared at the flowers for a moment before rushing back to the house to put them in water.  She whistled as she spread them out in the vase, much to the dismay of her sister.

"Hinata, what has you in such a good mood?  Naruto talk to you again?" Hanabi demanded.  Hinata shook her head.  Not even her cruel younger sister could dampen her mood.  She picked up the vase and carried it to her room, cheery tune still hanging in the air.

Weeks passed, and every once in a while, Hinata would find flowers on her windowsill, but she didn't see Neji.  She wondered if he was embarrassed because she kissed him.  Neji, for his part, was doing his best to avoid Hinata.  He was unsure how he felt about his cousin.  She was cute, yes, and she was growing stronger, but she was from the House family, someone he was destined to hate.  No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't though.  His feelings had him baffled.  He decided finally to stay away from her until he sorted through his feelings.

Days turned to months and longer, but still Neji avoided Hinata, spending his time in the forest instead.  Tenten brought him food, but he suspected she really just wanted to check up on him.  It wasn't until she brought word of Lee's engagement that he realised just how long he'd been out there.  He went back to Konoha that night, staying with Lee.  The two of them bonded, and it was only a matter of time before they talked.  One night, barely two weeks ago, really, Lee sat Neji down with a beer.  The two of them had grown close, so it really wasn't unexpected when Lee asked him to be his best man.

"It was fate that you would ask me to be your best man, Lee-kun," Neji joked.  Since coming out of the hospital, he'd done that a lot more.  The two shared a laugh, and before they knew it, the big day had arrived.  Neji checked his tie again and straightened Lee's suit.  Linking their arms, Neji nodded toward the door.

"Shall we?"  The two walked out to the gazebo, full of apprehension.  Lee was nervous, as was expected.  He, after all, was getting married today to the one girl he'd ever loved.  Neji, on the other hand, was certain that Hinata would be in the crowd today.  There was no way that Sakura wouldn't invite her.  They were, after all, classmates.  They stood next to the Fifth's podium, taking their places.  The music started, and the Bridal party began their march toward the podium.  The bridesmaids first, the blonde from the flower shop so long ago and someone…she looked radiant!  Hinata was dressed in pale blue, Sakura's choice for the dresses, with soft white flowers woven through her hair.  She looked up, staring at Neji and blushed, unfocusing her eyes.  She took her place next to the blonde and waited for Sakura to approach the altar.

Sakura appeared, yards of flowing white satin complementing her much filled out form.  She'd grown up quite nicely, Neji could tell.  Lee was a lucky guy.  Tsunade took the podium and the service began.  All was smooth going, and soon Sakura was throwing her bouquet over her shoulder.  A surprised shout of joy came from the crowd, and Neji looked to see who caught the flowers.  Hinata was smiling, holding the bouquet and jumping.  Neji smiled himself, pleased that she was happy.  Before he knew it, Lee was pushing him into a crowd, saying something about catching the garter.  Seconds later, Sakura was shrieking and Lee was tossing something into the crowd.  A satin something landed in Neji's hands and he looked down at a circular piece of white satin bedecked with ribbons.  Dumbfounded, he stared back up at Lee, who was winking and smiling.  A tap on his shoulder, and he spun around to face a blushing Hinata.  She smiled and looked from the bouquet to the garter.

"Neji-nii-san, they expect us to kiss."  Her quiet soprano reached his ears and he looked her in the face.

"Alright."  His hand, the one not holding the garter, lifted and tilted her head, leaning down to brush his lips to hers.  A gentle hand wound it's way around his neck, pulling him closer.  The kiss deepened, lips parting and tongues meeting.  Catcalls and hollers chorused around them as their bodies pressed closer.  Finally, the kiss broke, and Gai was heard.

"I think that one may have beat yours, Lee-kun."  Lee blushed and smiled, scratching the back of his head before giving Neji a thumbs-up.

Neji looked deep into Hinata's eyes, the same colourless orbs as his own.  She smiled shyly at him.

"Hinata-sama…I love you."  He blushed, just faintly, and smiled at his confession.

"Neji-nii-san, I love you, too."  She leaned forward and gave him an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Let's change our destinies together."  Their hands intertwined, and they walked out of the gazebo together, whistling some inane tune, content to be together.


End file.
